Dear Diary: A Starfire Diary
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: The diary of Starfire: see what she writes in it.
1. Chapter 1: Mother MayEye entry

Dear diary,

Today Cyborg brought home a pie. This pie wasn't a normal pie. After we had cut a slice, an old wicked lady came out. She claimed to be other mother. She called herself: Mother-May Eye. All it took was a hit to the noggin for me to see her for who she really was. And that is a disgusting wicked witch, with three eyes and green skin (Not that I don't like green skin on Beast Boy). While I could see her as she really was, the others still didn't. I wasn't really fond of the idea but I had no choice but to hit them on their noggins for them too to see 'mother' for she really was. After that, Robin stepped into leader mode, commanding all of us to do this and that. After the battle was over, we sent the pie to the Hive group. Oh, I hope this doesn't backfire on us for I would sure hate if it did. I have got to go; we are going to spy on the Hive to see how it goes with mother May-Eye!

The one and only,

Starfire


	2. 2:Starfire's diary on her Transformation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans in any way**_

_Dear diary,_

_I was so afraid that they wouldn't want me anymore because of how I looked. I feared they would treat me like a monster, and I wouldn't be able to be part of the team. I left Earth because I was worried what they would think of me. I fled to many planets but they all seemed afraid of me. I was about to give up hope when some mysterious woman appeared and told me things. I followed her… I was put in a green cocoon… turned out that "lady" was actually a spider creature that eats these cocoons. I didn't have a reason to live, I thought I was ugly but then Robin and the team came to my rescue. They didn't care what I looked like; all that mattered was that I was safe. Robin told me that it is what is inside you that counts and no matter what happened I'd always be Starfire. That day, I received these new powers. Now I can shoot star bolts from my eyes, as well as from my hands. I am also normal. I realized something today: My friends could care less about my appearance; all that really matters is that I am happy and healthy. I must go for we are about to celebrate my return with Pizza and all the earthly junk food._

_The one and only,_

_Starfire_


	3. Chapter 3: diary on Stranded

Dear diary,

Today was a long and tiring day. We were stranded on this strange planet. I couldn't fly because of something that had hurt my feelings previous. Robin and I ventured around the planet looking for the others. The thing we were standing on suddenly broke and if Robin hadn't rescued me, I'd be… scrambled eggs? Oh Robin told me the nicest things! I just wonder what he was going to tell me before that screaming monster burst in. Like always, Robin and I defeated it. After we recruited all the other titans, we rode home. Beastboy, as you would say… was about to burst if he didn't use a potty. Cyborg had to stop the T-Car to let Beastboy go potty. Got to go, the alarm is blaring.

The one and only,

Starfire

P.S. When we got Raven, we found her getting pampered by midgets! She was rather grumpy when we made her leave.


	4. Chapter 4: Just not Robin's day

Dear diary,

Today just wasn't Robin's day. It seems he was out of the luck. First his mask kept falling. He tripped on something and fell in a pile of mud. And if the day couldn't be worse, his cape got caught on a nearby branch. When he tried to walk away, it caused a rip in the fabric of the cape. I sympathy Robin…

While everyone else laughed at Robin when he landed face in the pool of mud, I did not laugh. Why would I? Is it customary on Earth to laugh at a fellow friend when they are already down? If so, I have not yet heard of it. So instead I helped Robin up. And smiled at him, he returned my smile. When he said 'thanks, Star', I felt a feeling I did not understand. I then said something, I am not sure if it was a good thing to say, though. I said "You're cover in mud."

His smile had disappeared and he just said "I know."

Did I say something to offend him? For, I truly did not mean to do so. He is my friend, and I care for him.

I sighed as I saw him get caught to the offending branch. Oh X'Hal, didn't this boy have enough of the bad luck? I guess not…

I searched the internet after arriving home and found ways to block this bad luck. All I need is this leaf of four clovers and a shoe of a horse… I didn't even know horses wore shoes until now.

I must go now. Robin is waiting for those luck carrying objects.

The one and only,

Starfire


	5. Chapter 5: What a busy day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans in anyway. Please read and review. I know this is short but... just read!**

Dear diary,

We did the kicking of the butt today. Mumbo jumbo tried to rob the national bank today but we titans stopped him. Robin… oh Robin… okay getting off track… Robin he broke apart Jumbo's magic wand. Therefore reversing every little trick Mumbo Jumbo did. After we sent him to jail, we got another emergency call. Seems like crime never sleeps… who am I kidding? Its jump city… crime is everywhere. I just wish that for once, I would get a day filled with a crime free day.

Turns out it were just a couple of teens trying to rob a store. What they didn't count on was the powerful titans making an appearance. They were so shocked that we had them in jail faster than you can say 'Glembork'.

I must leave now for today's events have left me tired. I will retire to the room of bed now. Good bye.

The one and only,

Starfire


	6. Chapter 6: Not such boring day

Dear Diary,

Today was a boring day. I woke up. Relaxed in the sun, ate my breakfast and drank my mustard. Said hello to my dearest friends, fought crime along side with them too… so why am I feeling bored? Robin had been cooped in his room… or his cave as Beastboy likes to call it. I prefer the term 'nest' more than 'cave'.

I tried drawing the boy out of their but… he just won't listen to a word I say. It seems my words go in one ear and out the other. Saying that he will quit but never does… is getting quite tiring.

I am really worried for Robin. Lately, he has become a massive workaholic. He needs us, he just doesn't know it. He pushes us away when we try to help him. All I want… is my Robin back… nothing more… is that too much to ask?

Right now I am seating on the roof top of the tower, gazing at a beautiful sunset. Oh! I hear foot steps! Oh X'Hal, it's him! It is him… what is he doing up here?

His lips are moving but I don't quite hear what he is saying. Has he always been this beautiful? Robin waves his hand in my face dragging my attention to him… and his words...

"_Hey Star… I thought about earlier… and I'm sorry." He said sincere._

_I looked at him, and said "All is forgiven, Robin."_

_He smiled that smile I had grown to love._

Oh diary, can you keep a secret? Oh of course you can! Well… I've only told one person so far and that person being Raven… well… I have the feelings for friend, Robin. But can you blame me? He is… so… so charming… I mean… he is always there to catch me when I fall… explains everything to me nicely… he is caring and all…

Oh… You must think I am childish for thinking someone like Robin would love me… wait Robin is offering something…

"_Want to go out?" he asks me… Me… he asked me!_

"_As… in a date" I asked meekly._

_He rubs the back of his neck with his hand, must be a sign of nervousness, "Um… yeah… I mean…"_

"_Yes" I say stopping him from his ramble._

I must now leave you to dress for this occasion.

The one and only,

Starfire


	7. Chapter 7: just a short entry

Dear diary,

I went to the mall of shopping today. In my home planet we don't have any places like this. I bought this pink furry coat. It is nice and fuzzy.

I dragged Raven with me. I think she enjoyed it, even though she says she didn't. Oh well. Oh I bought Robin this gift. His birthday is today.

What do you give a boy who already had everything?

I hope he loves it!

I love…. Care for him.

Sorry to cut this short but the alarm is going off and Robin won't be happy if I let the villain run off. Bye, friend.

The one and only,

Starfire.


	8. Chapter 8: feelings

Dear diary,

The outing with Robin was spectacular. We went to the carnival. We rode on many rides. It was cold but I did not mind that… for inside I was filled with warm sensations. I can not begin to describe what I felt. Never in my seventeen years have I felt this way.

When ever I think of my Robin, was heart beat races faster than when I am fighting crime.

This feeling is more than just some little crush…

Whenever the chance for me to speak of my affection… something or someone always seems to interrupt…

I am afraid of rejection.

What if he does not feel the same?

Surely he must know how I feel for him…

I am filled with so much joy right now. Last night at the carnival, Robin won me the cutest furry creature. You should have seen him… he was determined to win… his tongue was sticking out to the side in concentration… if you looked long and good, you could see little sweat drops falling… he never quit… he really wanted to win that animal… it was the sweetest thing a boy has ever done for me.

I named the furry creature Fuzzy… It is so fuzzy and soft.

We ate out tonight… Robin bought me… the hotdog?

"_Robin, is this 'hotdog' made of dogs?" I had asked._

_He had laughed and explained, "No, no… there is no dogs in this… though, I really don't know what they make it of but trust me… there is no dogs in this…" _

At first when I heard 'hotdog', I was thinking 'earth people eat dogs?' but Robin explained that it was just there name.

"_If they are not made of dogs… why do they go by the name 'hotdog'?" I asked him._

"_They are called hotdogs because they are long like a Dachshund." He explained calmly. _

I had understood that but what is a Dachshund?

"_Sorry to bother you once again but what exactly is a Dachshund?" I asked._

"_Dachshund is a short-legged, elongated dog breed, of the hound family. They have a long and narrow build… understand?" _

_I nodded in understanding._

I learn so much that day… and he didn't hesitate to answer my questions.

The ride home was magnificent. We rode home on the R-Cycle since Cyborg was too stubborn to lend out the T-Car or his "Baby" as he calls it. It didn't bother me much, I liked this closeness to Robin I have. He rode quite fast… I had to hold tight to him… hmm… I think he might of did that on purpose… oh well… I loved it…

I must end this for it has been a long day… and I am dog-tired.

Good night, Diary…

The one and only,

Starfire


	9. Chapter 9: Couples in the house

Dear diary,

Today is a glorious day! The sun is up and about. I like to wake up before the others to make sure I look extra nice for Robin. I want to be the first person he sees.

I found him in the crime lab, asleep. He must have dozed off some time last night. You know, the crime lab is more like his room. Heck, he spends most of his time in here than he does in his room of bed.

"_Robin" I whispered._

"_Hmm…" Robin said still asleep._

_I shoved him lightly, "Wake up, it is morning Robin!"_

_His eyes opened, "Oh hey, Star…"_

I love it when he calls me 'Star'. Sure Cyborg says it but it is different when Robin uses it. I sometimes wish that he would too feel the same way to me as I do to him.

When I cook any of my tamaran dishes, Robin always eats it even when the others back out. No matter if what I cook makes him turn green like Beastboy; he will still eat it just to make me happy.

"_Try?" I offered._

"_No thanks…" Raven said._

"_Yeah… that doesn't look too good." Beastboy said._

"_No thank you." Cyborg said._

"_I will have some, Star." Robin said._

_I looked up at him, "You will?"_

_He shrugged, "Yeah…"_

_I happily filled his plate and watched him eat. _

"_That was… different…" he said._

_I frowned._

"_I meant in a good way…" he assured._

_My smiled quickly returned._

"_Thank you."_

Robin does what ever he can to make sure that I am happy.

He cares about the whole team but I think that he cares for me in a whole different level.

If so, that's good, I care for him in a whole different level, too.

I remember that mission we had with Val-Yor. When Robin discovered what he had been calling me, he was not at all happy. I remember he wanted to make Val-Yor pay for the words he had dared to call me but I stopped him. It is the thought that he would make someone pay for hurting me in anyway that makes me happy. For he truly cares… if he did not I don't think he would have defended me that day.

Oh… Raven and Beastboy have grown closer these past days.

Though, they won't admit it… I know it is true.

I have seen the glances that they exchange when they think no one will be looking.

Every now and then, Raven will smile at Beastboy.

Beastboy has even started reading and drinking tea.

If that doesn't mean something, then I don't know what will.

Cyborg has recently started a relationship with Bee, leader of Titans East.

They are cute together. She calls him her 'Sparky'.

Cyborg invited her over for lunch tomorrow.

I have only seen her once or twice but I know that she is nice and funny.

I have to go feed Silky. Bye for now, my friend.

The one and only,

Starfire


	10. Chapter 10:Raven's secret

Dear diary,

Even though I have lived in Earth for so long, I sometimes feel as though I don't belong. These customs are strange. What is this 'Mistletoe' I have heard Cyber speak of? Wouldn't it hurt to have a Missile on your toe? I will go ask Robin.

"_Robin?" I said._

"_Yeah, Star?" Robin said._

_I then asked, "What is mistletoe?"_

_Robin rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh… you see Star… A mistletoe is a plant that you hang up around Christmas time… and when two people of the opposite gender stand under it they… uh…. Kiss…"_

"_What is Christmas?" I asked him._

"_You never heard of Christmas?" He sounded shocked._

_I shook my head, "On my planet we don't have a 'Christmas'."_

"_Oh" he said, "Well Christmas is a holiday where you get presents from Santa. The night before Christmas, you have to go to sleep early or Santa won't come. Christmas day is always on the 25__th__ of December. The holiday is also a time to spend with your family and friends." He explained._

_I nodded, "Who is this 'Santa' you speak of?"_

"_Well…. He is a fat, jolly, old man… dressed in red and white…. Uh… big white beard… sleeps all year long until Christmas time… he goes through the chimney to place the presents under the Christmas tree"_

_Once again, I nod my head, "Thank you, Robin"_

_He smiles at me. "No problem, Star."_

I can always trust Robin to explain things to me when I don't understand. He never gets annoyed when I ask him questions… if he does, he doesn't show it.

Bee came over the other day. She stayed over, too. She is really cool! When I met her, I knew we would be the best of friends. I and Bee are already going to go shopping at the mall of shopping later on.

_Ding! Dong! (That was the door) _

_(Cyborg opened the door)_

_(Bee was there)_

"_Hi, I'm Starfire. Will you be my friend? What's your favorite color? What's your name?" I said this in one breath._

"_Sure. Yellow. Name's Bumblebee." She said._

_I gave her a bone crushing hug._

"_Starfire… you… are… crushing…me" you said in between gasps._

"_Oh! I am sorry!" I said letting go of her._

"_That's alright" she assured me._

_I then asked her, "Later would you like to go to the mall of shopping with me?"_

"_Sure!" she agreed._

Oh, Raven told me a secret! Can I confide in you not to tell anyone, if I tell you? Good! Well, last night, when Raven and me were doing a girl's night, she told something really, really juicy! And I can't keep it bottle up any longer! I hope I can count on you to not tell anyone. Well here I go… any day now… Raven likes Beastboy! No lie, no lie! She said those exact words!

_Last night_

"_Starfire?" asked Raven._

_I replied, "Yes?"_

"_Can you keep a secret?"_

_I nodded._

"_Okay. If I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone!"_

"_I promise."_

"_Okay… well…"_

"_Yes?" I urged._

"_I sort of like Beastboy."_

"_Yes, he is a good friend…"_

"_I mean… I like Beastboy… More than just a friend…"_

_My eyes got wide, "You have the feelings for friend, Beastboy?"_

_She nodded, "I think I might."_

"_Oh this joyous, friend" I exclaimed, "Why do you not want Beastboy to know?"_

"_Are you kidding? He doesn't like me… if he found out… he would laugh."_

"_I don't believe he would."_

_She stared at me, long and hard, and then she commanded in a serious strict tone, "Whatever you do… Do not tell Beastboy… what we just discussed."_

"_Yes, Raven."_

"_Good."_

She never said I couldn't tell you. So I am not really disobeying her, am I? I am very clever.

Tonight is movie night! And it is my turn to pick the movie!

Oh, I must depart now. My friends are calling me, we are about to start Movie night!

Farwell, friends!

The one and only,

Starfire!


	11. Chapter 11: Oh no, oh no!

Dear Diary,

Oh, this is bad! This is so, so bad… Raven is going to lose it when she finds out!

Well it all started when I left my diary with secrets on the kitchen table. And I didn't realize until it was too late. Well Beastboy, being well Beastboy, he read my diary. And I am not even upset of that part; it's that now he might know Raven's secret, that she told me not to tell anyone, especially him! Oh! This is terrible!

_(The diary sat at the kitchen table; Beastboy enters; he sees the diary)_

"_Oh, a diary… I wonder who it belongs to…" he says to himself, walking over to where the diary sat. He grabbed it and opened to a page and started to read it._

_(That is when I walked in the room)_

_I gasped, "Beastboy! Give that back! That is personal, and for my eyes to see only!" I yelled reaching for it._

_He gasps, probably because he had been caught red handed._

_I yanked it out of his hands. "How much did you read!?" I yelled, loudly._

_Scared, he stuttered, "I… didn't know it was yours!"_

"_I asked, how much of this did you read?"_

"_Not…not much…Honest!" he stumbled on his words._

You see what my problem is? One, he read my diary with all my secrets and more. Two, I don't even know if he read the page about Raven. And I can't just ask him if he read the part where it said 'Raven likes Beastboy' because if he didn't read the page in the first place, he would know about Raven's secret.

From now on I am putting a lock on this.

I got a call from Galfore, my former nanny, now the ruler of Tamaranian. He had the most wonderful news. He said that he will be here on Earth visiting me soon. Oh how I have missed him. I mean, he is the one who helped raise me since I was a little girl. He was more like a father to me than my real father could ever be. He mentioned that he will be bringing a guest with him.

_(Transmission for me; Galfore is on the screen)_

"_Hello, princess." Galfore greeted._

"_Hello, Galfore. And please, call me Starfire." I greeted back._

"_I will soon be visiting you." He said._

"_I can not wait to see you!" I exclaimed._

"_Calm down, Koriand'r." he said using my Tamaranian name, "I will be bringing a special guest with me."_

_I asked, "Who?"_

"_That is a surprise but trust me, you will love her; almost as much as I love her."_

"_Then I can not wait to meet you both."_

Who is this lady that Galfore is going to bring? I wonder what she is like… Will she like mustard? If so, then I will have to go out and buy another bottle or three… What does she look like? Oh, so many questions that need answers.

I have not seen Blackfire since that awful day where I banned her from our home planet. I wonder what has become of her. I know that she is evil but she is still my sister. I don't hate her… Why she hates me, I don't know.

She wasn't always bad. She didn't always hate me. There was a time where we were as close as two peas in a pod. What happened to those days?

_(Little Blackfire & Little Starfire)_

"_Want this?" little Blackfire asked little me, handing me a cookie._

_I eagerly accepted, "Thank you, sissy."_

"_No problem, little sister."_

_I kissed her cheek, "I love you."_

"_I love you more."_

What happened to the 'I love you's'? What made her stop showing me her love? I miss that side of her but there is nothing I can do but hope… hope to the gods that she will change.

I must go now. Robin said training starts early tomorrow.

Good night, my friends.

The one and only,

Starfire.


	12. Chapter 12: Questions

Dear diary,

Is it just me or is Cyborg acting funny? When ever he sees me, he just bursts out laughing until he turns the color of Raven's hair. Have I done something to amuse friend, Cyborg? Whatever it is, I really want to know. I hate being out of the loop.

Surprisingly, Raven has not mentioned anything of that particular 'incident'. I supposed Beastboy hasn't told her or he just didn't read that entry?

Right now Beastboy and Cyborg are potatoing on the couch playing those games on the big screen. When they do this, they are like zombies. You say something and they just wave it off. I am serious!

"_Beastboy, may you not wish to go out and play?" I asked._

_Waving his arm at me, "Later, I am about to-Aw…Man! You cheated!"_

"_I did not!" Cyborg screamed._

_I exclaimed, "Friends!"_

_My call was left unanswered._

See? When they get like this, I worry for them. Too much game is bad is it not? Beastboy is mostly skin and bones. All he does is sit on that couch and play with that game of his. And Cyborg well he doesn't look much different, considering he is half robot. Even with that, I am sure his human portion still needs its sleep. Perhaps I shall get the help of Robin? Maybe he will know what to do. He is the leader after all. And is smart… intelligent… most handsome earth boy I have ever seen.

Raven has been locked up in her room; she seems to be there a lot. I do not go into her room because it is scary. I once suggested redecorating but she wouldn't hear of it. I wouldn't call her a loner, just different.

Robin is coming my way! I will leave, so I can ask Robin the questions I have for him.

Good bye, my dear friends.

The one and only,

Starfire


	13. Chapter 13: Bethrothed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans in any way**

**Note to **_**Noradiana:**_** I will be using an episode as you requested. Please enjoy.**

**Dear readers: this one will have two entries. One before she figures her sister's plan, two after she figured her sister's plan. **

_Dear Diary,_

_I do not want that green glob! I do not wish to spend my life with that… that thing! If I could I would refuse the marriage but for the good of my planet and the people on it, I must go through with it. I'm sure I will grow to love him or I probably just die of disgust._

_I hated seeing Robin like that. So…so gloom and down. It hurt saying those words that I said to him… but it's for the good of my people?_

_I do not want to leave my friends. Earth is my home now._

_How does one go from fighting crime, having the time of your life to sitting around in a castle bored, and not allowed to help in war or anything for that matter?_

_Why must I be used as the peace offer? Why not use Blackfire? She lives on Tamaranian, after all. And she is unattached. Why me? I no longer live here on Tamaranian. I may also be unattached but my heart belongs to a special earth boy._

_I will miss all those yummy earth foods that I have grown accustomed to. No more of the corn of pop that has a buttery flavor in it, tastes nothing like corn. They don't have mustard here on Tamaranian. All they have are the alien food that makes my friends green in the face._

_No more jokes of Beastboy. No more watching the pranks he pulls._

_No more girl time with Raven. I have grown fond of her over the years. I will even miss her sarcastic ways._

_No more 'hanging out' with Robin. No more time alone with him. No asking him questions and he answering them. No more watching the sunset together or the sunrise._

_No more 'Cyborg's Special' breakfast made by Cyborg. No more of his 'BooYah's'._

_No more movie nights, no more breakfast where all five of us are together._

_I will no longer going to be there to witness Cyborg's and Beastboy's tofu and meat arguments. Watching them play on the game station, will be no more._

_No more crime fighting! No more fighting along side my friends against evil villains. No more victories made with my help. No longer a Teen Titan; being a Titan is my life. How am I to get over the fact that I no longer will be a Titan? I don't think I will ever be able to endure not being a Titan._

_I had hopes and dreams. They might be silly dreams, but still dreams that might have been able to transpire if I were to stay on Earth with my friends. The dreams I had were ones most girls my age have: a dream about that dream boy…_

_I had hope that some time in the future that Robin and I would grow closer than we currently are. I wanted my first kiss to be with him; of course I had kissed him when I first came to his planet but that was only to learn the language. I have often dreamt that Robin and I will grow old together. I would dream that Robin would confess his undying love for me on one of those balloons filled with hot air. I have even dreamt of his eyes, of what color they could be. But now these dreams will remain a fantasy; an impossible wish._

_I am dressed for the wedding… I have the dress on, shoes, and that crown thing, and my mask that covers my true emotions. The mask is no like of Robin's. No, it's still my face. I have put a shield to block others from reading into my emotions. I put on this happy face, this is my wedding day, and I should be happy or at least pretend to be. _

_Galfore told me to listen to what my heart tells me to do. Oh X'Hal, what am I to do!? I am so utterly confused, should I go ahead and follow my heart, therefore my planet being blown to bits. Or go through with the marriage? Oh X'Hal, please tell me what I am to do._

_Oh I have to go! The ceremony is about to begin. Wish me well friends…_

_The one and only,_

_Starfire_

_Dear Diary,_

_It is me Starfire again! Oh! I have got the most wonderful news. I can not wait to announce it._

_I do not have to marry that blob any longer!_

_Robin found out that my no good big sister that I love either way, made this all up to get some gem with mystical powers._

_I had to fight her to over throw her. _

_It was difficult at first with the gem on her but after I crushed it, she was no match for me._

_I banned her from ever setting foot on Tamaranian._

_I handed the throne to my beloved nanny, Galfore._

_Where I belong is in Earth with my friends fighting crime._

_I am so overjoyed!_

_I will get to see another day of the tofu/meat arguments!_

_Girl time will still exist!_

_I will be able to watch the sunset and sunrise with Robin still. _

_I will get to hear another day of Cyborg's 'BoYah's'!_

_I will get to spend time with my friends still._

_Eat the wonders of Cyborg's breakfast making,_

_Enjoy another movie night,_

_Hear Beastboy's jokes still,_

_Witness the pranks of Beastboy,_

_Enjoy all the tasty treats that earth has to offer,_

_I am still going to be a Teen Titan._

_Now I will be able to live out those dreams, not just pretend._

_There will be a day where Robin will do as he does in my dreams,_

_And when that happens,_

_I will be thrilled._

_Oh! I must be leaving now! We have just arrive to the tower after the eight hour long ride from my home planet to Earth and that is without making stops. Good bye friends._

_The one and only,_

_Starfire_

**Author's note: So? What did you think? Was it good? Did I pass your expectations? Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Sisters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I felt like I was being replaced… by my own sister. I mean everyone seemed to like her better than me. Just look at her and then at me… she's got those cool alien moves…. she knows when people aren't speaking of shovels! _

_I felt like such a third wheel hanging at the party. I just need some fresh air. Maybe air was all I need._

_I had started talking to myself when I heard Robin's caring voice._

_He told me that he could never replace me._

_Never._

_And then I found out that my no good sister had framed me. Luckily for me Robin stopped them before I was taken in her place. How could she frame me? Why does she want to get rid of me so badly? What does she get from that?_

_And she had borrowed my clothing without asking me!_

_Oh… I must go…. I am going to do the eating of the earthly junk food and movie watching._

_Good bye, Friends!_

_The one and only,_

_Starfire_

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Please review.**

**Sorry if it is short.**


	15. Chapter 15: Switched

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.**

**From the episode "Switched" she is writing like it's the next day… ok..**

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday we got these lovely dolls in the mail! There was one for every one of us. The thing that I found so cute was the fact that they looked just like us! My friends didn't really like them. Cyborg thought the Cyborg doll was cute; it even had a light up eye. Robin liked his, he said that they got all the details right. Beastboy said that he is way better looking and taller than his Beastboy doll. I heard Raven say that someone sure has a lot of time on their hands. This was my first time seeing such a whimsical device. Beastboy and Robin played together with their dolls and Cyborg then joined in. I wanted to play battle with my little replica with Raven's; she gave me her doll but that is not what I wanted. I wanted to play with her, not just use her doll… I don't think it's the same. _

_Something strange happened last night, very strange indeed. I woke up late at night hearing strange noises. I went searching for whoever was making the scary sounds. I ran into Raven, it gave me such a fright. And then when I was talking to friend Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin attacked us. I was so happy to find out that they were not really them, just their bodies is all. This weird walking puppet had them in those replica puppets of them!_

_He then tried to do whatever he did to the boys to us. Somehow when Raven tried to use her powers, it sort of stopped us from being puppets. The strange part that happened was that when that happened, I was not in my body. No, I was in Raven's and she in mine._

_Now I understand why Raven conceals her emotions so much. If she were truly to let her emotions out, it would be hazards. It is so much different than how my powers are driven. For me to fly, I have to feel the unbridle joy of flight; to use my star bolts, I have to feel righteous fury and to use my alien strength, I have to feel boundless confidence._

_For Raven, she need complete focus. She says she can't afford to express her emotions. She also said that I don't know anything about her. I suppose that was true. We then told each other everything about ourselves. She told me that she was born in a place called Azar._

_Raven really got that star bold real good. It knocked the puppet king's control in the blue thing, returning all of us to our bodies. We defeated the puppet king. Raven and I did it, we defeated the puppet king! _

_All in the end, I learned more about Raven. And she learned more about me. We also became better friends in the process. We now do the bonding more often; we meditate together and we sometimes go to the mall of shopping together. _

_Oh! I must go now. Raven and I are going to go to this new café she's heard of. _

_Bye._

_The one and only,_

_Starfire_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So what you think?**

**Please review.**

**Does it fit your expectations?**

**Is it long enough?**


	16. Chapter 16: How long is forever?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Going to try to use the episode "how long is forever"**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Today was the Tamaranian holiday Blorthog. Blorthog is a festival of friendship. I tried to get my friends to share the holiday with me. Robin's music was very loud. And Cyborg and Beastboy were fighting over the game station. When I made my speak of Blorthog, they seemed to ignore me. Beastboy would not give Cyborg the controller of the game station until Raven returned his nail clipper. She wouldn't but I guess it was for a good cause._

_When I tried to wish Raven 'Sunshine and bunny…' the way her face went scared me. I decided not to offer that to Raven. Robin seemed to be getting irritated by the fighting of Cyborg and Beastboy. _

_My friends were not getting along. This is not what Blorthog is about. _

_I asked them if they wanted to bring on that Rickmas, where we would start to drift apart from each other and our friendship begins to die._

_They claimed to not be doing the Rickmas, just getting on each others nerves._

_Robin promised me that we are not going to drift apart. I hope he's right._

_He said we would all be friend forever._

_Robin's communicator sounded, we left to fight crime._

_It was this villain, Warp who claimed to be from the future._

_He was there to steal this antique._

_He then had jumped into this portal._

_I wasn't about to let him go._

_I jumped in with him._

_I managed to stop him from traveling all the way to his future and ending up twenty years in the future._

_I went to the tower to see if my friends would be there but they were not. They only one there was Cyborg. He was rusty and didn't look well at all. He stays bound to the tower because he doesn't have any more of the batteries that he uses. He said he could only tell me where to find friends Raven and Beastboy but not Robin._

_Beastboy was bald and had a pot belly. He was in this cage, changing into different animals for amusement of others. When I tried to rip the cage open, he stopped me, saying that it was not to keep him in but other out._

_I found Raven in this empty white room. I tried to speak to her but she kept saying 'it's not real…'_

_My disappearance had made her go insane._

_I was being attack by Warp, when this man saved me._

_I later found it was Robin or Nightwing as he said his name was now._

_He looked so much different. His hair was longer, his outfit different. I missed the Robin look. _

_He said that we've done that impossible before. He pressed that button that activated all the T-Communicators, rounding up all the Titans._

_Together, they helped me go back to my time. _

_I was so happy to be back and with my friends again._

_I told them all what happened._

_Beastboy freaked because he was going to be bald._

_I think Robin thought the name 'Nightwing' was cool._

_I really hope that that future doesn't happen now._

_Oh I must go. They are having a one time sale at the mall of shopping!_

_The one and only,_

_Starfire_

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**Please review.**_

_**What you think?**_

_**Did it fit your expectations?**_


	17. Chapter 17: Apprentice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**This one uses the episdoe: Apprentice**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_The Chronoton Detonator turned out to be a total fake. We shouldn't have left Robin to fight Cinderblock alone. Where is Robin?_

_We had to stop a robbery at Wayne Enterprises. I was shocked and hurt when I saw that it was Robin. All this time that I was worried about him, he had been doing crimes!_

_I could not fight him. I can not live in a world where we must fight. I would rather have him shoot me than we fight._

_He opened his mouth to speak… he wasn't shooting but them I felt a sick feeling inside. It felt like it was tearing me from the inside out. I fell but Robin caught me. I could hear him saying "Make it stop…", then Robin shot me and the pain inside was gone but so was he._

_Cyborg found out that the thing that had happened back there was caused by these Nanoscopic Probes. That could destroy us from the inside out and that Slade was probably forcing Robin to serve him or he would destroy us._

_We then went to where Robin was. He said that we didn't know what these probes could do._

_Cyborg said "We know and we don't care"_

_Slade had hit that button making the probes attack us. Robin outsmarted Slade. He knew how much Slade hated to lose, so he infected himself with the probes forcing Slade to turning the probes off. We then beat the butt of Slade._

_For a moment I had almost believed that Robin was truly evil. I am happy that he is back._

_Cyborg has removed the probes from our systems. We are now probe free!_

_Oh we must go now… we are going to make Robin do the integration because he had left the titans for a small amount of time._

_Bye, friends._

_The one and only,_

_Starfire_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So what do you think?**


	18. Chapter 18: date with destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Episode: Date with Destiny**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_The day started for us with fighting this man with a spider head. His poison hit Robin, paralyzing him for the moment. When we returned to the tower, I help Robin return the feeling to his legs. Then the screen transmission thing rang. This criminal "Killer Moth" threatened to destroy the city with his army of the mutant moths, if Robin didn't take the Kitten girl to this so called prom. _

_How dare them!? He will not go to this prom! No, no he will not! _

_Why does this Kitten girl call Robin the Poo?_

_For the sake of the city, Robin had to go even though he really didn't want to._

_Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy were out trying to stop the mutant moths._

_I wanted to check this prom out for myself. I wore this lovely purple dress with these white gloves. I thought I looked quite lovely, if I do say myself. Robin wore this black and white suit. He looked very handsome. _

_Robin and I were discussing something that I forget what, when that Kitten girl showed up in this long pink limo. She dragged my Robin- I mean Robin away from me. Before he left, he threw me a pleading look which had "Save-me-now" written all over it. _

_From where I stood now, I could see everything that was going on. I saw that Kitten girl tell Robin to smile-I heard it because her voice is so loud and annoying- I then could see Robin forming a huge fake smile to his face. This couple then came over to me and asked for this punch- which I know now is a drink and not the actual thing. I growled at the people, wanting to be alone._

_Then the Kitten girl danced with Robin. It was a most awful sight to see. She had her hands on my Robin- uh I mean Robin. They were swaying left and right as if they were having the sickness of the sea. _

_The man with the spider head then appeared at the prom. He seemed to know the Kitten girl somehow. His appearance distracted her from Robin. _

_I could hear the spider freak telling Robin to keep his hands off his girl. Robin wants nothing to do with this girl! Then when I saw the spider freak touch Robin, I had enough. I flew over there and demanded he take his hands off my boy- yes I actually said "my boy"._

_The Kitten girl and I got in what you would call the cat fight- well it seems fitting since I am fighting the Kitten girl - and the kitten is also a word for cat is it not? From the corner of my eye, I could see Robin fighting with the spider headed freak. In my head I was chanting: Go, Robin! _

_The Kitten girl and I landed on this table with all sorts of the earthly food. We rolled and rolled around, she ended up getting cake on her very pink dress. She then got mad and screamed very loudly- that I wanted to cover my ears- "You ruined my dress!"_

_The spider freak and the Kitten girl were arrested._

_Robin and I were talking to each other when lights started to parade around us. With took on a fighting stance but relaxed as we realized it was just the DJ person. What he said surprised us both. He says that Robin and I are King and Queen. I didn't know that Robin was royalty. Robin and I danced one last dance under the stars. It was quite a wonderful dance with him. He had his arms around my waist and I had my hands around his neck. We swayed to this most lovely tune._

_I will now retire to my room of bed for I am quite tired after today's activities. I am sure I will have the good dreams tonight. Good night my friends._

_The one and only,_

_Starfire_

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**Please review- and make me a happy camper.**_

_**Tell me what you thought.**_

_**Please don't flame me- that would make me very sad.**_

_**Did this fit into your expectations?**_

_**Have a good day everyone.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Masks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

**Episode: Masks**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It is strange. Somehow this new criminal Red-X knew how to disable each of us._

_It turned out that this Red-X was in fact Robin. Why was he doing this?_

_Why?_

_Did he not trust us enough to tell us what he was going to do? Why? Why?_

_He is in fact like Slade; he did not trust him and Robin did not trust us._

_Unlike everyone else, I did not yell at him. He did not need that now. _

_I must go now for the alarm is ringing!_

_The one and only,_

_Starfire _

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Is it any good?**_

_**Please review.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Can I keep him?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Using episode: Can I keep him?**

* * *

**From Season 3**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_My day today started with fighting this villain, who goes by the name 'Johnny Rancid'. Then we came home to find it a mess. I found out Beastboy had been keeping the worm 'Silkie' with him. He made me not tell anyone. _

_I took care of silkie. He is so adorable! I bathe him. Put him to sleep. Then he got very hungry. I didn't know what to feed him. He refused the mustard. I gave him my Zorka berries. He ate those. How was I supposed to know that he would increase size?_

_Robin made me abandon silkie. It was a hard thing to do. It broke my heart to see my silkie crying but I knew it was for the best. _

_Killer moth had taken Silkie. I didn't like fighting Silkie! But I had to. I blasted him with my star bolts. The streets filled with pink goop. Silkie returned to normal size. This goop tasted oddly like my Zorka berries. Silkie and I devoured it all. The others looked at me with these faces of disgust or something. Oh well more for me! _

_YAY! Robin let me keep Silkie. I promised I'll take really good care of my silkie!_

_The one and only,_

_Starfire_

_P.S. You should get your own silkie, too._

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**What is any good?**_

_**Thank you for taking your time to read.**_


	21. Chapter 21: Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Episode I am using is "Haunted"**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I was really worried about Robin. He was fighting something that wasn't there. I could not see it, but he could. I could not help him. He kept saying that he was there but we did not believe him for we could not see him there but he could. While fighting the Cinderblock, I saw out of my corner of my eyes Robin fighting thin air. He was sure that he had seen him, but we tried to assure him that Slade was truly gone._

_Robin said that he had put bombs on four places or was it three? I forget, anyway… He sent Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven to deactivate them. Strange thing was that they didn't find anything. No bombs… nothing. Everything was clean. I heard Cyborg say that he might have sent us on the chase of the goose. _

_I had been with Robin. It was still raining. We were looking for Slade. I heard Robin screamed to stop him. I tried to see where but I saw nothing. Nothing was there. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain of my wrist. I could hear Robin saying why I let him escape. I tried hard not to let my tears fall. I told him the straight-out truth… there was nothing there. He let go of my wrist and said he would have to do this himself._

_I flew over to the others. They asked me where Robin was. I told them that he wished to do this himself._

_I was afraid Robin had lost it. Whatever Robin was seeing was very real to him. The longer he fought the more he got hurt. _

_Robin threatened to hurt anyone who got in his way. I didn't want to but I knew I had to. I blasted him with my star bolts. I hurt him! We put him in the medical room. We had to put restraints on him._

_I heard that long beep, I got scared. I rushed in his room. I had thought he had died but he was not there. _

_We tried to escape the room to find him but Robin had put the lockdown. Nothing or nobody could enter nor leave._

_Raven went into his mind. She is the one that told me that to him, Slade is very real._

_Somehow we found a way out._

_Robin had scratches on him. It seemed he was going to collapse at any given moment. The lights were now on; I caught Robin in my arms before he could hit the cold hard ground._

_Cyborg did some tests on Robin. He said that the dust must have triggered something to make Robin see Slade but the thing is who triggered it?_

_Oh there is one thing funny that happened that day…. Beastboy (he has the cold) had turned into a frog, and then made the funniest sound ever! Even Raven laughed._

_Oh I must go now! I still have to care for Robin's wounds._

_The one and only,_

_Starfire_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what do you think?**

**Please review.**

**No flamers.**


	22. Chapter 22:All work to little or no play

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

**Note: I will not be using an episode this time…**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_When ever I ask Robin if he would like to do the hanging out, he always says he is busy. Why must Robin be so much of what Raven called workaholic? I had asked what she had meant by 'workaholic', she explained that it meant: All work, little or no play. I suppose Robin is like that but that is just who he is…_

_Sometimes I feel like I am the only one who can break Robin from that tension of work, and that I am the one who can help save him from himself. But sometimes I feel as Robin gets annoyed by my silly questions that I ask him. He doesn't show it, though. Whenever I ask him certain questions, he seems to wave them off._

_Yesterday, he only came out of the crime lab once or twice during the day to eat. I did not see him during dinner time, though. I was the one who remember to bring him some food so he would not starve. When Robin gets so into the work of his, he forgets to give his body nutrients that it needs and he barely sleeps. When I gave Robin his food, he was slumped back in the chair in the crime lab, making those sounds that the pigs did at the farm Robin and I went to last year. He had jumped when I lightly tapped his shoulder but calmed once he saw me. He had smiled at me, making my insides feel warm and fuzzy. I had returned a smile as best as I could but the worry on me was still visible to him; I was never the one to be able to hide any of my emotions, especially to Robin, whom could read me like a book. He asked me what was wrong. I had denied and said 'nothing is wrong…everything is great…' He did not buy it one bit… he had urged me to speak. I then had said 'I worry Robin…' He had asked me what I worried of. I had simply said 'you… for your health…' He had assured me that he was fine, that there was no reason to worry for him but I can not help it that I worry for my best friend. _

_He locks himself in his quarters, only leaving to use the bathroom or eat something but other than those times… I barely see him anymore. I do not know at what time Robin goes to bed but he never shows up to watch sunsets and sunrises with me anymore… I do not blame him… I blame the work… I blame Slade for making Robin so obsessed with him… I blame myself for not being able to help Robin more. I know I shouldn't but I do and I can not help it._

_Every Wednesday, Raven and I meditate. This is the time where I empty my head of all those wandering thoughts. Raven talks to me and I am happy she does… I do not like the silence… in silence I feel… alone. And Raven being who she is, knows that I can not stand silence any more than she can stand Beastboy's jokes. We talk throughout our meditating… things about Robin and Beastboy come up… I talk about Robin and she talks about Beastboy on how he has been different to her…she says he has been reading more and barely cracks one of the jokes of his anymore… she had said 'Not that I am complaining…' And she had soothed me and said that Robin would snap out of it in a couple of days or so… I believed her…_

_Oh! Look at the time! I must now go…. It is my turn to wash the dirty dishes._

_Good bye my friends._

_The one and only,_

_Starfire!_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you all think?**

**Was it any good?**

**Did it fit your expectations?**

**Please review.**

**No flames!**

**Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23: Red X

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. Do not flame me.**

* * *

**Episode 28: X**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_We were tracking down a culprit of a string of recent robberies when we saw someone we least expected. Red X. At first we were all not sure if Robin was him again or not but Robin assured that he was real. Then who is this new Red X? _

_While facing battle with him, he said the only crime was he and I haven't gone out. I blasted him with my star bolts; I didn't want to hear anything that he might have said. _

_Somehow that whoever he is got into the tower undetected and stole the suit right under the nose of Robin. _

_Robin powered the suit with this thing called Xenothium, a rare unstable energy needed to power that suit. _

_He said that we needed to get to the Xenothium before Red X did._

_While searching this man in a suit attacked me. Next thing I knew I was in a lair of a villain frozen in something. With my eyes I blasted it, so I could speak. I screamed saying things to the evil skinny man who stood before me._

_Robin came to the rescue. He started battling the evil man. _

_The man had this laser powered with Xenothium that could disintegrate the city. _

_Something unexpected happened, Red X appeared and started helping Robin defeat the skinny evil man. And they were winning! Of course the laser almost blasted me but it didn't! _

_They, together, destroyed the laser. And we were freed: Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy had been frozen too._

_Red X disappeared but at least Robin got the belt back. Without the belt, Red X could do not harm._

_I must go now for it is the wee hours of the day and I need rest for combat practice._

_The one and only,_

_Starfire _

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**This one was kind of hard for me because Starfire was barely in it.**

**What did you think?**


	24. Chapter 24: Terra

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans in any way. If I did they would be new ones on TV.

**Oh I am using the episode "Terra".**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Oh! Today I made a new friend! Her name is Terra, she has these big powers._

_We first saw her fighting against this creature that I can not name. We were about to help her but she did not need our assistance. She had been leading the creature into a trap, with her powers she moved a boulder on top of the creature; crushing it. We were all amazed at what this girl could do._

_I saw hearts flutter around Beastboy as he gazed at the girl before us. We were all drawn into her. _

_I asked her my questions that I ask, last one being 'will you be my friend', and she of course said yes._

_It seemed that this girl had not one good home for a long time. She stuffed her face like one that has not eaten a decent meal in a long time. _

_She bathed in the room of bath, coming out dressed in a robe of white. We all gazed into the room of bath, the walls were covered in mud, and the tub was filled with wet dirt._

_She relaxed on the sofa, with phones of ears listening to music. She seemed that she hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while for she was knocked out faster than you could say "K'norfka". She was snoring like the pig from the movie I saw once, what was it called, oh yes; it was called the Charlotte's web._

_Beastboy and she spent some time together. I saw them out of my window from my room of bed, tossing stones in the waters. I sighed; it was such a lovely thing to witness. Beastboy was falling in love…_

_Beastboy saved Terra from Slade. I don't know what Slade would want with her, though._

_Beastboy is sad now for Terra has left. She has not left a note to explain as to where she has gone to. All that I know is that she is gone and I don't know why._

_The one and only,_

_Starfire_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review. No flames.**

**What did you think?**

**Did it fit your expectations?**

**Was it any good?**


	25. Chapter 25: Read Robin's Diary!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

**Idea given by Frayta_Centari_Highmoon**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Greetings friend, this is Starfire. _

_Robin happened to leave his diary on the table in the common room; well he calls it a journal. Just one peek, I told myself. One peek wouldn't hurt_**. **_Just a quick peek and then shut it._

_It opened to this page about me. I knew there would be something about me but I didn't think he would dedicate a whole page to me. _

_I am on his mind all the time!!!_

_Oh here comes Robin! He just asked me if I touched his 'journal' and I said 'nope!'_

_He just left the room. Oh, what am I doing here?_

_I have just entered his room. You know what? All I had to say 'Robin, I love you!' but I didn't! I said 'I love mustard!'_

_Well yeah I do but come on! Why do I have to be such a chicken! I always chicken out… most of the times. And this was so embarrassing!!! My cheeks turned a burning pink. I am most pleased that he did not laugh at me. Not that I think he would ever laugh at me._

_I have blown my opportunity for the time being. I will have to try another time but for now I will settle for our close moments under the sunset._

_Good bye my friends, I have had a long day as it is. And training is tomorrow._

_The one and only,_

_Starfire_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think?**

**Was it any good?**

**No flames!**

**Please, Review.**

**Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26:The Mumbo guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. Episode using is ****Bunny Raven...or...How to Make a Titananimal Disappear**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_This villain who uses the magic for bad, who goes by the name 'Mumbo'…or Mumbo Jumbo was attacking the bank of the money. We the titans went to stop him but he turned us into animals. Raven was as a bunny…Do I dare say it? She looked rather adorable. One thing that I do not understand is that we were in Mumbo's hat…in Mumbo's hat….Confusing…isn't it? _

_Cyborg…sorry I am trying to control my laughter… was turned into a bear with a Tutu…every time he tried to remove it…it just reappeared….I found the scene amusing, not the situation we were currently in._

_And Robin…he was as a Monkey….Not as adorable as um…Raven or Cyborg but he was cute. _

_And me…I was a kitty-cat. I think I looked pretty decent if I do say so myself._

_One thing I found funny was that when Cyborg used his sonic blaster the words "BANG!" popped out instead of the real BANG! I had to stifle my laughter because then was not time to laugh._

_Oh silly me…I forgot to mention Beastboy. You know that he could already turn into all sorts of animals, right? Well, he should not have told the Mumbo, for when Mumbo figured it out, he just turned him into a lamp, making him able to turn into all sorts of objects instead of animals. _

_Then the Mumbo Jumbo started singing this song called MASTER OF YOUR FATE. It was awful, well not the singing but the words of the song… were just awful. Not even Raven would listen to that song willingly._

_The Mumbo Jumbo made us all perform. It was horrifying! He…he put…he put me in his mouth…How horrid! It was worse than when my big sister, Blackfire lied to me. _

_He put Raven in this box that made her go into three pieces…I think. _

_Cyborg um well rode on the unicycle…I think that is what he said it was called._

_Robin did some trick with these yellow bananas…amusing, I guess._

_And Beastboy did some trick as plates, Mumbo juggled him…he could have been shattered!!_

_Raven had a bright idea, like always…I guess._

_We all painted ourselves the same color as the curtains that way when Mumbo decided to do the disappearing act of us…we would not be viewed. It worked most wonderful. We fooled everyone in the crowd which to me looked like other Mumbo's but don't ask me…for all I know he could have a twin. Raven with the foot of the bunny kicked him… knocking him down. We all escaped the hat of Mumbo, at last! You should have seen Raven with the hat of Mumbo on her head, she had winked. It was so cute and funny and adorable and funny. _

_We have put Mumbo behind the bars of jail._

_Oh I am sorry but I must now leave, my friends are calling to me. They want me to choose the movie for tonight. I am going with the documentary of the lady bug._

_Good bye my dear friends. _

_The one and only,_

_Starfire_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think?**

**Was it any good?**

**Was she in character?**

**Please review, no flames. **

**To readers: If you have an idea for her next entry, please fill me in. I could use all the help I could get. :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Snowblind entry

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_We had been called to this place called Siberia. The grounds were covered in this one huge white blanket that Robin calls snow. I felt silly when I asked him if we should save the ground; I had thought that this white fluffy stuff was attacking the ground but Robin told me otherwise. _

_I don't know why these people were looking at me strangely. Had I done something wrong? This kind old lady had given me this hat of wool. She said it was to keep warm. To keep warm of what? I do not get cold like earthlings do. I do not even get hot. My body is immune to these things. _

_The ship with this heavy snow has burned out. It is not able to be used. I do not believe the snow to be fun anymore but a curse. _

_As I walked alone, snow started fall harder and faster. Was an army forming? Alarmed, I had lit up my star bolts but all I could see was the white little snow falling from the deep blue sky. _

_I soon could walk no farther. I dropped to the ground, unable to move. My communicator would not work. No connection in this part of the woods. _

_When I awoke, I was in a building, near fire. Strange…I remember passing outside…not in a cozy home. _

_My ears perked at a door closing. I had turned and lit my star bolts like I did before, demanding to be let out, but the man said I was not the one in captivity, he was._

_He offered me some warm broth. Which I happily devoured. Some time later, my friends arrived. I was so happy to see them. The man, my new friend, offered them some of the broth. They didn't seem to like it as much as I did._

_It turned out that my new friend might be the cause of the distress on Siberia. But he has not been out, so it cannot be him, can it? No. _

_When he released the energy, it had flowed outward, creating a monster. _

_Bravely, he had fought against the beast. He was so brave. Redness was on him. He was about to blow. I had to do something. And quick. _

_I did the first thing that came to mind, I grabbed him and zoomed into outer space at a speed so fast that the flash himself would be proud of. _

_Now I sit, looking upward at the sky, towards the red star that is Red Star himself. I know that one day he will return._

_The one and only,_

_Starfire_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**No flames.**

** Please, review. **

**What did you think? **


End file.
